


A Rollercoaster of Emotions

by dehtrash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Tree Bros, a little hurt/comfort, galaxy girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehtrash/pseuds/dehtrash
Summary: When Evan meets Connor at Six Flags





	A Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this one shot came from, I just wrote it on a plane where I had nothing else to do!
> 
> I'm writing a chaptered fic rn so idk what I'm doing but it's fine. Enjoy!

Why had Evan let Jared convince him to do this? Everything was hot, crowded, loud, and now on top of that it was claustrophobic crammed into the line they were currently standing in for some death trap called the "Mind-Bender."

Evans mom had lucked out finding a Groupon for two tickets to Six Flags for half the price, and saw it as a sign to force her son to have a "good time."

He wanted to tell her no, but she had already discussed it with Jared's mother and the excursion was pretty much set in stone. She looked so excited for him to do something other than mope around his house, so Evan didn't have the heart to push the issue. 

They began the day with relative ease, riding kiddie coasters and eating junk, and Evan had only one minor freak out in the bathroom so far. Granted, it was still barely 11 am. 

This _we're_ going smoothly, however, until Jared decided they absolutely had to go on the scariest coaster in the park. It loomed above Evan and Jared's heads from where they stood in line, painted an ugly fluorescent green color that did nothing to distract the giant loops and drops that sent shivers down Evans' spine even from the safety of the ground. 

Jared was seemingly unimpressed, focusing more on the group of girls in line just ahead of them. He had turned up the charm, and at least one of the girls was falling for it from what Evan could tell. None of them were looking in his direction, which he was grateful for, so he was left to silently freak out before his inevitable doom.

Evan tuned out the rest of the world pretty successfully, that was, until Jared slapped a hand on his shoulder to tell him they were next.

"Hey man, I'm gonna sit with Elise over there on the ride.” He said, pointing to one of the girls in the group. “She's been giving me the eyes." Jared waggled his eyebrows and smiled at Evan.

He couldn't exactly process what he had said besides the fact that Jared was planning on _leaving him_ to go on the ride by himself. 

"J-Jared what am I supposed to do then?? It was your idea to even g-go on this ride!" He could feel his anxiety crawling up his throat, threatening to choke him. 

"It'll be fiiiiiine! They design these things to be safe, and look! There's an empty row right there, you can sit alone and do a mantra or some shit, really sike’ yourself up." Jared pushed Evan into a seat towards the middle of the ride and left him to sit more towards the front. 

"W-wait Jared no i-i-" but he was already gone, chatting with the petite girl from earlier, basically forgetting about Evan's existence. 

His skin was crawling as he shifted in the uncomfortable plastic seat Evan found himself in. He couldn't do this, this was too much. He'll just get out and meet Jared at the exit and it'll be fine. He was about to jolt up and make an exit when an annoyed voice chimed in to his right.

"Uh hey, mind if I sit here?"

The voice belonged to a boy around Evans age, with long wispy hair that fell past his shoulders and striking eyes that were set in a sort of scowl at the moment.

"Um-uh sure yeah, that's... uh yeah sure." Why was it so difficult for Evan to just act normal for once? 

"Thanks, my sister and her girlfriend ditched me to sit up front, leaving me to find a place to sit alone." The boy replied. 

Evan didn't really respond beyond a shaky nod, too busy with the conflict in his head. Now he obviously couldn't leave, because this guy has seen him sitting here and that would be weird and he'd think Evan was a freak and his brain felt like it was going to explode-

"Are you alright?" The boys' voice rose from the rubble in Evans mind.

"Uh- yeah I'm f-fine, I'm just uh _freakingoutalittle_ , about the ride? It's stupid _s-sorry."_ Evans' hands were pooling with sweat where he gripped the handles in front of him. 

"Oh, I've been on this before, it's not that scary." He responded, searching his face for eye contact that Evan wasn't willing to give at that moment.

"Yeah s-sorry I know it's- um, it's dumb. I just don't d-do this much uh, um- uh." He couldn't stop shaking, his eyes focused on his knuckles that were now turning white. 

His heart almost stopped when searching pale fingers pried his right hand off the bar and slipped into his, intertwining their fingers. His eyes shot up to the other boy and were met with an uncertain, but concerned, stare. 

"Sorry, tell me if this is weird, but I used to do this for my sister when she was scared and it- helped? Fuck sorry." He sounded unsure of himself and started to take his hand back when Evan squeezed it to keep it in place. 

"No! No, it's- this is good. Thanks." He turned his eyes back to the floor, still shaking. His hand was undoubtedly clammy and disgusting, but the strong hand gripping his own was enough to ground him, so he didn't want to give that up. 

"I like your shoes" the mysterious boy piped up, tapping his toe against Evans' foot, and he looked over to realize they were wearing the same pair of gray sneakers. 

Evan let out a shaky laugh and looked up at the boy again, who was smirking back at him. 

"What's your name?"

"Evan? It's... uh. It's Evan."

He stared and him uncomfortably for a few seconds before rushing to add, "And you are? Um-uh w-what's your name?" His face was warm. 

"It's Connor." The boy- _Connor_ \- replied easily. 

Suddenly the ride jolted back to life and Evan tensed back up immediately. Connor squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb over Evans' fingers.

"It's okay, it's a really quick ride I promise. I'm right here. Close your eyes if you need to." 

Evan followed Connors instructions, squeezing his eyes shut as the coaster ticked dangerously towards the sky. 

"We're almost at the top, I'll let you know when we get there so it's not a surprise." Connors' voice rose above the metal sounds of the ride and Evan focused on his voice and the hand still gripping his as a distraction from the dread consuming him. 

"Okay we're at the top, hold on it'll be over so quickly!" Connor said squeezing his hand once more before the car sprung into motion. 

Evan held his breath the entire time, tensed into himself and clutching Connors hand as if it was the only palpable thing in his life at the moment. 

In the end, he barely recalled the ride and suddenly everything had stopped. 

He was frozen for a few moments, his eyes still screwed shut. 

"Hey, Evan?" Connor asked.

"Y-yeah?" 

"The rides over." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Evans eyes shot open and noticed everyone already exiting the ride while he sat in place, still attached to the stranger next to him. 

"Oh! S-sorry sorry." He pried his hand away from Connors and tripped ungracefully out of the car he was in, turning around and meeting Connors grin. 

Connor chuckled, reaching into his pocket to grab a hair tie that he was now using to gather his hair into a bun. 

They walked towards the ride's exit when Connor turned to him,

"Can I ask; why did you even go on that ride in the first place?" His eyes danced with amusement, but it didn't feel ill intended. It was nice. 

"Uh my friend Jared sort of forced me to, but he-um he left to ride with a girl he met in line? Now he's..." Oh god, where is he? Evan scanned the crowd making their way to the exit for his friend and came up blank.

"Um uh, well now I don't know where he is." Would Jared leave him? Evan's breathing picked up. 

"Well, he sounds like a dick." Connor deadpanned.

"Um he's not I just, I must have lost him." His mind was spinning, Jared had driven them here, what would he do if he was left on his own? 

"Let's walk all the way out and see if he's just waiting at the exit for you," Connor suggested, and Evan nodded mutely.

When they reached the exit the park seemed impossibly more crowded than it was when he got on the ride, and Jared was still nowhere to be found.

"Don't see him?" Evan shook his head again and Connor huffed.

"Yeah, he's definitely a dick."

"Um s-sorry I didn't mean to pull you into this, I can f-find him sorry." Evan tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to wrack his brain were Jared could have gone. 

"I'm not ditching you," Connor replied, arching a brow. "Let's meet up with my sister and her girlfriend, and you can call him, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah o-okay. Thank you." Evan blushed. 

They walked over to a bench just to the side of the exit and were met by two beautiful girls chatting animatedly to each other. 

"Oh hey, Connor! Wasn't that freaking awesome?!? I couldn't feel my face- oh who's your friend?" The light haired girl with a genuine smile looked over at him curiously. 

"Zoe, Alana, this is Evan. I met him on the ride and his friend ditched him." 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The same girl, Zoe, asked, her eyes concerned. 

"I'm o-okay thanks, I'm just gonna try to call him?" 

"Good idea, have a seat." The dark skinned girl, who he assumed must be Alana, cut in with a kind smile, patting the space next to her. 

Evan sat on the hot bench and shakily took out his old broken down cell phone before punching in Jared's number by memory. 

It rang for a few moments before going to voicemail. 

"H-hey Jared... just wondering where you went-um- call me back?"

He hung up the phone and was met by three uncomfortable stares.

"Well, until you find him, you should try to have fun!" Zoe suggested. "I mean this is an amusement park! Let's all go on the mind-bender again!" 

Alana nodded excitedly and Evan fiddled with his fingers for a few seconds before Connor cut in. 

"Why don't you guys go ahead, me and Evan will go get Icee's or something." 

They seemed a bit unsure but eventually nodded before running back in line, laughing lightly to each other. 

"Uh, thanks," Evan said once the girls were gone. 

"No worries, I didn't think you were quite up for a round two of that experience." Connor smiled, gesturing to the ride.

"I wasn't joking about those Icee's though, C'mon." 

Connor led him to a concessions stand, ordered two large blue Icee's, and pulled out his credit card before Evan could get a word in. 

"I can pay! Y-you don't have to-"

"It was my idea, besides, you need a treat after your disaster of a friend bailed on you."

Connor handed him one of the cups and walked to a shady table in the corner. 

"Thank you," Evan said sincerely once they were seated. "For everything..."

"No problem, I'm not as much of an asshole as I look." Connor laughed, tugging at his black hoodie that Evan though must be warm in this weather.

"You don't look like an asshole," Evan replied quietly. 

"Well, I kind of used to be one, but that's a conversation for another day," Connor replied, winking and taking a sip of his drink.

Evans face flushed at the prospect of there being another conversation on another day. He'd like that, Connor was easy to talk to. 

They chatted for maybe fifteen minutes, and just as they were both finishing up their drinks Evan's phone rang out and he scrambled to pick it up. 

"Hello? Oh-Jared! Where are you? Oh o-okay. I'll uh- I'll meet you there. Okay. Bye." He hung up and smiled at an expectant Connor.

"That was my friend, he uh, he decided to go on the ride again and didn't have his phone handy."

"He did this without even discussing it with you?" Connor had a sour expression on his face. 

"It's fine, I uh- I had good company." He smiled bravely, "He's at the exit if you want to walk over there." 

They walked the short distance back to the ride and noticed Jared sitting near where Alana and Zoe must have just gotten off as well.  

"Hey, acorn! I see you found some company during your break from me!" Jared walked up to the two of them and Evan noticed the evident glare Connor was sporting. 

Evan shifted uncomfortably, turning to the long haired boy.

"Uh, well thank you again." Evan blurted, staring awkwardly at Connor. 

"Yeah, uh, no problem." Connor rubbed at the back of his neck as Zoe and Alana headed over to him. 

Evan resigned this meeting to be a one-time thing, because why would Connor actually want more of _him?_ He started to turn away from Connor when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Could I- shit, can I give you my number? I don’t want this to be the last time we meet.”

Connor looked a little nervous, but Evan blushed brightly and gave an excited nod, pointedly ignoring Jared’s wide eyes.

“Y-yeah that’d be great.” Evan smiled, before remembering, “O-oh my phones really old, it deletes numbers all the time, I don’t want to plug it in and have it freak out.”

“Here give me your arm,” Connor said after thinking for a second.

Evan offered his arm to Connor and he took a sharpie out of his back pocket.

“I draw sometimes.” He said, noticing Evans confused eyes. “I’ve acquired a lot of pens.”

He scrawled his number onto Evans pale arm, adding a small smiley face before capping the pen again.

“Alright. Now don’t second guess it and actually call me okay?” Connor joked.

“O-okay,” Evan replied.

Connor spun on his heel and reunited with two very surprised and excited looking girls as Evan turned to Jared, who was now sporting a shit-eating grin.

“Good day huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact pretty much this exact scenario happened to my best friend.
> 
> Kudo's and Comments will make me the happiest person alive.<3


End file.
